Dearly Beloved
by Helenaist
Summary: Andromeda Black is about to become a Tonks, but her sister, Bellatrix, crashes the wedding just as it’s about to start. Andromeda couldn't be happier. ANDYTRIX FEMSLASH! Rated to be safe.
1. Prologue

_I'm back with a new fanfic! No idea where this'll be heading or how quick my updates will be because I just thought of it._

_Andromeda Black is about to become a Tonks, but her sister, Bellatrix, crashes the wedding just as it's about to start. Andromeda couldn't be happier. ANDYTRIX!!_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the world and characters of Harry Potter. If I did, things would be VERY different._

**********

**Prologue**

Andromeda Black, soon to be Andromeda Tonks, forced a smile as the music started to play and she slowly made her way down the aisle. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, she was getting married! But she didn't love the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle, she loved another.

The music stopped and she faced Ted, the man who she'd have to spend the rest of her life with. Tears started to slide down her face as Ted raised the veil over her face, her smile still stuck on. They clasped their hands together and turned their heads towards the vicar. Ted had insisted on a traditional MUGGLE wedding. Andromeda shuddered at the thought.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to –"

The doors burst open to show a woman with a crazed look in her eyes and hair flying all over the place.

"—to kill the groom and steal away the bride!"

Andromeda couldn't keep the smile off her face.

**********

_So? Anybody like? Please read and review. __There'll be two or three chapters and then the epilogue._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey all! Here's the first chapter! Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: See prologue_

**********

**Chapter 1**

"—_**to kill the groom and steal away the bride!"**_

_**Andromeda couldn't keep the smile off her face.**_

As people finally registered what was said, people started screaming. They made for the fire exit, but with a casual flick of her wand, Bella locked it.

Andy threw off her veil and grinned at Bella. Bella winked and waved her wand again, casting a room wide silencing charm. She quickly cancelled it on herself, Andy and the Mudblood Ted. Slowly, she made her way down the aisle, twirling her wand around her fingers.

"Now then! Back to the order of business. What shall I do to the groom first? Break his fingers? Cut off a few limbs? Maybe I should Crucio him for a bit." She offered her voice soft and almost childlike.

"Dromeda, what… what's happening? Who is this?" Ted asked whilst mentally cursing himself for letting his voice waver. Andy giggled slightly. It was the same giggle Ted had heard many a time before, but it was still different somehow. It sounded… dark now.

"This is my dear sister Bella." Andromeda said as she walked over to Bella. She stood next to her and turned around to face the Mudblood she nearly married, "And I do believe she was about to cause a bit of an… uncomfortable feeling for you." she finished off with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Crucio!" Bella cried. The spell hit Ted and he let out a scream of pain. He fell to the ground and started to claw at his face, as if it would help. Through his unimaginable pain, he could've sworn he heard Dromeda giggling.

The curse was soon lifted and he slowly sat up, breathing heavily. Now he was sure that Drome—No! He couldn't think of her by her nickname anymore. _Andromeda _was definitely giggling.

"Andy, would you like to have a go at crucio-ing this Mudblood?" Bella asked, her voice sickly sweet. Andromeda giggled again and drew her wand.

"Why yes, Bella, I would love to!" she replied. She pointed her wand at Ted and she smiled. "Any last words before I crucio you to insanity?" she said, all traces of amusement gone from her eyes, leaving behind an evil and slightly insane glint.

"I have one thing to say to you Dromeda," he said, slipping back to her nickname he had for her, "and that thing is this. I still…"

**********

_T_here we go! I'll get the next (and last) chapter up ASAP. Sorry that this is such a short fanfic, but I'm currently working on a fanfic which will most likely be novel length, and the pairing? CALLICA! =) Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll get the epilogue up soon!

Please read & review!


	3. Epilogue

_Here you go everyone!!__ It's the epilogue! I know, it's short, but I'm working on a Callica fanfic where the prologue should be up soon!_

_Disclaimer: See Prologue_

_Hope you like it!_

**********

"_**I have one thing to say to you Dromeda," he said, slipping back to her nickname he had for her, "and that thing is this. I still…"**_

"I still love you. And I always will, no matter what." He said, looking Dromeda in the eye. It was silent for several moments but then Andromeda and Bellatrix looked at each other… and burst out laughing.

"I'm about to torture you to insanity and you're telling me you still love me?! Dear Merlin, you're already insane!" she cried. She levelled her wand on him again and the glint returned.

"Please Dromeda, don't do this." Ted pleaded, tears starting to blur his vision. Andromeda smirked and gripped her wand slightly tighter.

"Crucio." She whispered. Ted saw the light rushing towards him in slow motion. His eyes slowly widened. The spell hit and a scream immediately erupted from his lips. He fell to the floor and with one hand started clawing at his face and the other was screwed up in a fist.

Andromeda grinned and nodded slightly, signalling to Bellatrix that she should join in. She did so and Ted's scream intensified. His scream suddenly stopped and was replaced by maniacal laughter. They lifted the curse but the laughter continued.

"Oh that was no fun! He cracked so quickly!" Bellatrix complained. Andromeda sighed deeply. Bellatrix started to pout and Andromeda giggled slightly.

"Now stop pouting or we won't play dress up tonight." She said with a wink, "Avada Kedavra." She said off-handedly and grabbed Bellatrix's hand. She ran out dragging Bella with her.

The guests all sat in shock, some staring at the doorway whilst others stared at the dead, mangled body of Ted Tonks. People slowly started to get up and then mouths started moving, quicker and quicker as they got more and more desperate to hear their voices. Everyone's mouth was moving, but no sound filled the hall.

**********

_There you go everyone! That's Dearly Beloved done and over with. Hope you liked it and sorry it's so short, but that's how I wanted it to be._

_My next fanfic is in the works and it's going to be a Grey's Anatomy one. =D_

_Please read and review!_


End file.
